The present invention relates to a mezzanine gate system and, more particularly, to a mezzanine gate system having two opposite gates that simultaneously pivot about pivot axes perpendicular to the gates.
Mezzanine gate systems provide protection for workers on a mezzanine or the like and generally include two side rails defining inner and outer openings and inner and outer gates for opening/closing the inner and outer openings. One of the inner and outer gates is closed when the other gate is open. Pallets on which material is placed can be moved to and from the mezzanine by a fork lift truck or the like when the outer gate is open whereas the inner gate is closed such that the fork lift truck or the like can not be unintentionally driven through the inner opening and possibly off a loading dock or the like. In an approach to provide simultaneous opening/closing of the inner and outer gates for the purposes of protecting the workers on the mezzanine by insuring that at least one gate is closed when one gate is open, the inner and outer gates are connected by an L-shaped or V-shaped frame therebetween. The frame is pivotably connected between the side rails about a pivot axis perpendicular to the side rails. The frame is pivotally movable like a seesaw between a first position in which the inner gate is closed whereas the outer gate is open and a second position in which the outer gate is closed whereas the inner gate is open. However, conventional mezzanine gate systems suffer from various deficiencies and limitations including but not limited to that the frame occupies a considerable space above the side rails.
A need exists for a mezzanine gate system that can be easily and economically manufactured and can be utilized in various places for various purposes.